


A Confession

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Series: Wil and Cro Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Post canon, ignore that, post DA2 at least, sorta - Freeform, this is also the weird universe where my hawke has a twin brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wil has something to tell Fenris. Connor, her Mabari, is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

Wil stared at her dog. The dog cocked his head and stared back. They said that was bad luck, to look a mabari in the eyes. Connor's nubbin tail wiggled happily. So she was probably safe. Sighing deeply, Wil rubbed her face with one hand, and gave the dog a scratch behind the ears with the other.

"Okay," she said. "Lets try this again..."

Connor's tongue lolled out the corner of his mouth.

"Fenris..." She addressed the dog. "I know we haven't really discussed this, and hell knows we have been less than careful... No, that sounds like I'm blaming him." Wil shook her head.

"Fenris, there's something I've got to tell you," Wil started over. "You know how uterus wielders can have babies?" She trailed off. "'uterus wielder'?!" Wil exclaimed, horrified at her own words. She buried her head in her hands.

Connor came forward to sniff at her hair. Wil sighed again. This wasn't going to be easy. She loved him, but she would be the first to admit that Fenris didn't deal with relationships well. He had walked out on her for three years rather than talk it out. And while she understood now why he had done that, she was always going to be worried that if she didn't approach things just right, Fenris might take off again.

"Hey, what do you think about 'Rinna' or 'Falon' for possible baby names?" She tried again, with her head still in her hands.

"Better than 'Fenris' or 'Leto' I guess," Fenris' smug voice came from her right and Wil whipped her head up to see him leaning in the doorway. He had on a smirk to match the smug tone of voice. It wasn't often you could sneak up on Wil Hawke.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Wil blurted out. Connor, unbothered by his mistress' distress, trotted over to Fenris for head pats.

"Just after 'Uterus Wielder'," he grinned, scratching the dog's head. "Which I may have tattooed on your armor later."

"So, um..." Wil stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts. "You're okay with this?" She gestured at the vague area of her stomach. Fenris crossed the room to her.

"I'm not thrilled at being still on the run," he said, taking her hands. "And I worry the effect my markings will have on any children I may have..." He paused, shaking some thought. "But you're the one actually taking the risk, Hawke." He peered closely at her, as if he was searching for signs of erosion.

"My mother had two sets of twins," Wil scoffed. "I can handle anything."

"You are not your mother, Hawke," Fenris said, harshly. "In the best possible way." He added more gently as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Hawke's relationship with her mother had been... Rough.

"I know," she said, unconvincingly. "But this really is something I want. I want to have your babies." She blushed at the admission, but it was true, and she might as well say it now.

"And you continue to take me to places I never thought I'd be," Fenris said in a tone of wonder.

She kissed him then, a long, slow kiss that only ended when Connor got jealous and butted his head between their legs. Wil cleared her throat awkwardly.

“We have things to do,” she murmured as she pressed her forehead to his.

“Agreed,” Fenris said. “I need to find someone to tattoo your armor.”

Wil pushed him away, laughing. She felt lighter than she had in weeks. Which was odd, considering how much swelling she had been doing.

“We don’t have money to tattoo my armor.”

“But we have money for a baby?” Fenris continued to tease her as he pet the dog. “That’s convenient.”

Wil pulled a face, and shoved the dog at her sarcastic boyfriend.

“Get him, Connor.” True to Mabari breeding, Connor leapt, tongue first at Fenris’ face. He went down laughing and sputtering curses in Tevene as the dog tried to lick Fenris’ face off. Wil laughed so hard she fell down next to them on the floor, where Connor promptly took the opportunity to ‘attack’ her as well. Their laughter mingled and harmonized as they teamed up and wrestled with their dog on the floor, smothering him in kisses of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> (awkwardly, it was only after i was halfway through writing this that i remembered that Connor went with Cro at the end of the game... SHHHH JUST ENJOY THE HAPPY BABY TALK)


End file.
